


Tricks And Treats

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aris learns about Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks And Treats

"What is this Hell-oh-wee?" Aris asked, pointing to an orange flier advertising a costume contest.

Jennifer laughed up at him. "_Halloween_; you know how bad Silar's typing is." She explained about trick-or-treating as they walked to her car and he adjusted his seat. "We can go to the party if you want."

He shrugged. "I'd rather know when Tau'ri finally grow up from begging candy from strangers and dressing in costumes."

Jennifer cleared her throat. "Oh, I don't know – sometimes it's fun to put on something you wouldn't normally wear."

"If you say so," Aris said, shifting uncomfortably. "Your automobile is so _small…!_"

"If you weren't so big and hulking, you wouldn't care."

"Big and…" Jennifer glanced over to see him peering into the backseat. "Jenny?"

"Don't snoop."

"Jen-ny."

"_Don't_."

"I see lace."

"Stop looking, then you won't see it any more."

"But anything you have with lace on it means-"

"Aris!"

Aris subsided for a grand total of two minutes before turning to her again. "Is that your-"

"_Yes_."

"If I play a trick on you, does that mean…?"

If she didn't love him, she'd do something bad to him. "Yes, Aris."

"I think I'm going to like Hell-oh-wee."

  



End file.
